Esos días
by Merii123
Summary: Tabla de los 30 días de la comunidad 30vicios. Hay muchas maneras de disfrutar la vida, hay maneras y maneras, ellos tienen la suya propia.
1. De ahora en adelante

**Declaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenece.

* * *

Siempre en algún punto las cosas se terminan sabiendo, a veces de casualidad, otras por querer saberlo, pero a fin de cuentas se enteran. Peter lo piensa así, que la gente tarde o temprano se enterará, tarde o temprano lo verá.

_Tarde o temprano James se dará cuenta_.

Porque a veces no puede creer que James siendo un maestro de la travesura _no se dé cuenta_, no lo vea ni lo sospeche. No lo sienta. Él lo sabía, quizá Lily Evans también lo sepa pero hace como que no, pero sabe que están juntos. Sabe que Sirius y Remus están juntos de alguna u otra manera.

Porque los amigos no se miran _así_.

No, no se miran, ni se hablan y Sirius no tiene esas costumbres tan agresivas de protección si no es Remus. Es tan obvio, y es bonito en cierta forma, _y raro_, pero era _lógico_, porque el corazón es ciego y no tonto, demanda con todo el derecho.

Porque Peter lo presiente y lo ve, será el único que se quede sólo, porque sabe que Sirius y Remus se quieren, aunque quizá nunca lo vayan a decir, se ve tanto que incluso da celos, y James y Lily, sólo necesitan tiempo.

De ahora en adelante las cosas serían muy diferentes.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Para la comunidad 30vicios.


	2. Blanco y negro

**Declaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

* * *

Una vez le preguntaron que si tuviera que escoger un color con el cuál describirse, cuál elegiría. Remus se detuvo a pensar un poco y respondió que le gustaba mucho el color café. Él sólo dijo que era como maduro, solido y equilibrado, así sentía que podía ser el café, así se sentía él consigo mismo. Sin más ni menos. Sirius no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con eso, dijo que el café era un color muy feo y sucio.

—Tu color es el blanco —lo declaro sin más, sin esperar replicas de su parte porque si él dice que es blanco, es blanco.

Le dijo que para él, el blanco era honestidad, verdad y total humildad, como Remus. Para Sirius, Remus era eso, blanco, verdadero y especial. Lo único que tenía era ese pequeño problema del que no era merecedor, ese que lo despedaza una vez al mes y lo deja a carne viva. Cuando Remus lo escuchó se echó a reír de forma instantánea, Sirius se cabreó y dijo que no tenía ni puta gracia. Y es verdad, para él no tenía gracia porque hablaba muy en serio.

—Además, el café es feo porque es el color de la… —Remus le tapa la boca de inmediato, sabiendo qué iba a decir, algo asqueroso y poco higiénico, esas cosas que Sirius dice nada más para incomodar. Le quitó la mano y sólo retomó al tema—. El mío sería el color negro, aunque igual me gusta el verde.

Cuando dijo eso, Remus no pudo estar más de acuerdo, sí, el color de Sirius era negro, único, destacado e invencible, que arrasa con todo a su paso.

—Me pregunto si tendrás algún pariente _especial_ por ese nombre… —Remus le toma el pelo, recuerda que James le bromeaba mucho con su apellido. Decía que _los Black nacieron en África_.

—Cabrón…

Y ahí es cuando Sirius daba el tema por zanjado, se terminaba cabreando por sus bromas sin gracias y tiraba de él para hundirse en esos besos que les dejaban sin aire y con ganas de más, con Remus sonriendo en cada uno, porque todo inicio por el tema de los colores.

Sólo por el blanco y el negro.

* * *

Para la comunidad de 30vicios de Livejournal :)


	3. Nunca desaparecerá

Tonks se considera una persona optimista, alegre y sincera, siempre ha dicho lo que piensa, a veces no tiene mucho tacto, pero su madre le dijo una vez que era de familia. Escuchó que su tío Sirius era así, demasiado directo con las cosas, tosco, bruto, sin mucho tacto, pero a pesar de los miles de defectos que tenía, no era malo.

Antes se cuestionaba por qué Sirius y Remus podían ser amigos, Remus siempre fue una persona tranquila, serena y totalmente comprensiva, incluso le molestaba un poco su amistad, pero luego de darse cuenta que simplemente eran celos dejó de darle vueltas y comenzó a intentar no estar celosa de eso porque no había razón alguna de estarlo.

Se cuestionaba si estaba bien enamorarse de un hombre lobo, pero no exactamente por _ese_ problema, si no porque está más que segura que las cosas no serían a como ella en verdad deseaba.

_Un amor totalmente no correspondido_.

Ahora las cosas son difíciles, tristes, y Remus no es exactamente el mismo.

_Porque Sirius ya no está_.

Sabe perfectamente que ellos tenían una relación especial, compartían más tiempo que nadie.

_Duele_.

Sabe que aunque se esfuerce mil veces, haga mil cosas y mil veces intente acercarse a Remus no será lo mismo, porque sabe que él no la quiere de esa forma, sabe que nadie escoge de quién enamorarse, y que es difícil curarse de eso.

_Sirius ya no está_.

Pero ese es el problema, aunque no esté, sabe que seguirá existiendo, que nadie lo olvidará, _que Remus no lo hará_. Porque él seguirá viviendo.

_Nunca desaparecerá_.

Por eso duele, porque sabe que su existencia ya dejó marca, y que esa marca quedará en Remus para la eternidad.

No habrá espacio para ella.


	4. Es culpa del frío

**Declaimer**: Lo personajes son de J.K.

* * *

Cuando llega el invierno se vuelve todo blanco, los árboles se llenan de nieve y el frío corre por todo Hogwarts. Una vez Sirius por probar quiso lamer una baranda en Hogesmeade y el mismísimo Dumbledore tuvo que ir a socorrer al chico que tenía la lengua totalmente pegada. Fue un momento memorable en la historia de Hogwarts donde Sirius Black fue el chico de la lengua de hielo.

El invierno da una sensación de melancolía, da una extraña nostalgia, aquel horrible frío y ese cielo nublado, Remus siempre ha sentido cierta debilidad por esta estación, lo disfruta, pero también lo aborrece.

Las tazas de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, esas tardes en la sala común estudiando o haciendo los deberes, preparándose para algún examen o simplemente por estar, para disfrutar el calor de la chimenea. Igual hay cosas que le molestan, o por lo menos le hacen frustrarse internamente, y sentirse mareado.

A veces Sirius hace eso de molestarlo mientras estudia, mientras tiene una manta en las piernas y se está muriendo de frío y el muy imbécil cree que es divertido quitársela.

Porque en invierno hace mucho frío y a Remus no le gusta, lo pone susceptible.

_Pero hay algo peor_.

En esos momentos cuando Sirius le quita la manta de las piernas y Remus se queja, este dice que _es muy sensible_, y que siempre -_y porque sí_- será un endeble. Momentos aquellos confunden a Remus, porque en aquello Sirius se compadece y coloca la manta sobre él, sobre Remus y se termina quedando dormido por su hombro, a su altura, cerca.

Y a Remus no le gusta, o quizá sí, no lo sabe, pero le marea que lo haga en esa época de frío y nieve donde es emocionalmente más susceptible, más delicado.

_Más expuesto_.

Donde no entiende por qué el corazón le da un salto cuando Sirius hace eso, donde está un poco más cerca, pero quizá no lo suficiente. Remus sólo tiene una conclusión.

_Todo es culpa del frío_.

Porque si no fuera por eso, Sirius mantendría esa distancia y no buscaría el calor de alguien. Y así este no tendría esos saltos, esas cosquillas en el estómago. Esas ganas de decir algo que se le queda en la garganta.

_Definitivamente, todo es culpa de frío_.

* * *

Para la comunidad de **30vicios** de **Livejournal**.


	5. Cinco minutos

Aquellos días donde el aburrimiento parece ser el tema del día, donde en verdad no hay nada que hacer, donde incluso Severus Snape no está para atormentarle, en días así, Sirius anda irritable.

—Close your eyes and i'll kiss you… —Sirius canta desafinado y horrible, pero está aburrido y quiere romper ese asqueroso silencio, esa horrible tranquilidad espeluznante. Esa que odia y que tenía que soportar cada vez que iba a su casa.

Pero para casos extremos de aburrimiento, _o ni siquiera para eso_, siempre está Remus, con Remus no se aburre, incluso aunque éste no tenga ninguna intención de seguir sus mañas, de todas formas, con él se le pasa el rato y todo es tranquilo y agradable. Es contradictorio, pero hay una enorme diferencia entre estar con Remus y su casa; Remus es balsámico, es tranquilo y su aura de tranquilidad no le molesta en lo absoluto. Le gusta.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar con alguien más?

Le cuestiona mientras da vuelta la página, pero nada más es para mantener esa imagen de concentración absoluta, sólo porque no le gusta que cuando Sirius está, sea el total centro de su atención a como le gusta, porque si no Remus se pierde y pierde el hilo de todo lo demás.

—Hay que ir a la casa de los gritos para ver la moto.

Entorna lo ojos, obviamente no se refería a eso, pero Sirius está en paz, no molesta y Remus está cómodo así, nadie se queja así que no debe estar mal.

Se tienta y lleva una mano a su cabeza, que está en su regazo y comienza con delicados tiburones, sus dedos son largos y de pianista y en ese día de primavera el aire sienta bien. Sirius cierra los ojos porque algo así lo requiere, los dedos de Remus por su pelo mientras lee poesía, mientras se olvidan un momento del resto y comparten su tiempo.

—Debemos volver —Remus le habla bajo, cree que duerme, o algo porque Sirius no da señal de estar despierto.

—Cinco minutos más.

Es lo que único que dice, en ese día que creyó aburrido pero se volvió tranquilo y suave.

—Sólo cinco minutos más.

Sólo eso.


End file.
